The Boy And The Lost Heart
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire is visiting the tomb of a old friend. A quick one-shot.


An: Eh, well I wanted to make this from a small story I read, the real story made me sad, and then I mean sad because it happens in the world a lot. This doesn't follow the real Resident Evil Timeline. This is also a bit…. Dark in its own way. And the village of Tongeorg was something I just made up, its not in the Resident Evil series. Well enough of the AN, let's get on with the story!

The Boy And The Lost Hearth.

It was a dark Friday night, there were only streets lamps and the moon that set light on in the Streets of the little village of Tongeorg.

Claire was walking in the cemetery with roses in her hand, it was Valentine's Day and she had always hated this day because on Valentine's Day 12 years ago happened something awful.

_Flashback_

_A 8 years old Claire was sitting on a chair in front of her house, she was waiting for her bestest friend in the whole universe as she called it back then. She smiled as she thought about him, his bright red hair and his emerald eyes. Her heart felt warmer when she thought about him. She had told her mother about this feeling but when she had said it, her mother only smiled and hugged her and told her that only she would find the answer._

'' _Hey Claire! '' a voice from behind her said, she hoped that it was him, the boy that made this funny felling inside her heart._

_She turned around and saw Arnold, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, he was a bit chubby and had chocolate around his mouth._

'' _Hey Arnold, what do you want? '' She tried to hide her disappointment, it wasn't him, the boy that made her fell funny in her heart._

_The boy blushed a little and hesitated before answering '' I wondered if you wanted to have a chocolate with me? ''_

'' _No, I'm waiting for someone, maybe another time. ''_

_She could see the disappointment in the boys face '' It's him you are waiting for? The guy that starts with S that you always talk about it? ''_

_Claire smiled at Arnold and nodded '' Yeah, we were going to the playground, but there is something I want to tell him so I would like if you please….. Leave us alone for some minutes. ''_

_He nodded and smiled sadly at her '' I think my mom needs some help so I will go and help her, see you later Claire! ''_

_She waved at Arnold and continued waiting for him, the boy that made her heart fell funny._

_Claire waited and waited, but no one came. She sighed and felt a tear run down her cheek._

'' _He promised that he would come '' She turned around and opened the door but she heard running and saw a bright red color coming closer._

'' _Hey Claire I'm here! '' said the voice of the bright red color._

'' _He came! '' she closed the door and walked to the end of the flat zebra on the road as they called it._

_She looked at him on the other side of the road, his emerald eyes shined and his pink lips where formed into a smiled. '' Did you think that I would forget you Claire-bear? ''_

_She shook her head '' I knew that you would come! ''_

_The boy looked at both sides of the road as his mother had learned him and started to walk to the girl on the other side of the road._

_Claire closed her eyes an thought to herself '' I knew he would come, nothing can ruin this moment wi….. '' she heard a sickening cracking noise and a scream, soon after was a car driving away in full speed. _

_Claire opened her eyes and got tears in her eyes when she was him, the boy how made her heart fell funny was lying there on the road, with his head turned into a weird angle and blood flowing out of him._

_She screamed and ran into her house and looked for her mom '' MOM, MOM! SOMETHING TERIBLE HAS HAPPENED! ''_

_She saw her mother coming from the kitchen with a smile on her face '' What is it honey? ''_

_Claire grabbed her mother's wrist and pulled her towards the door, once they got outside Claire's mother saw the boy body lying on the road and she froze._

_Claire's older brother Chris came outside and looked at the two '' Mom, I wondered if you coul….. '' then he saw the body and gasped._

'' _Chris, Claire inside now! '' their mother said in a commanding but sad voice._

_Claire's eye filled with tears '' NO! I want to know what happens to him! ''_

'' _Claire don't make it harder than it is! Go inside now! ''_

_Chris took his little sisters hand and followed her to her room. He stayed with her and stroke her back as she was crying into his chest '' Claire you know the feeling you felt when you saw him? I think that was love. ''_

_Claire cried even harder now and Chris continued to stroke her back '' It's ok Claire, just let it out. ''_

Flashback ended.

Claire couldn't remember much of what happened next, there was an ambulance how took his corpse and a police car looking for and removing blood.

She found the grave she was looking for and sat down into the grass, she puts the flowers in front of the tombstone and watches it for some minutes before speaking '' I got a job at Raccoon police department and I won't be visiting as much as I usually do. But I promise that I will at least come one time per month. My mom and dad are proud of me, I'm maybe even sometimes going to work with Chris. '' She stopped talking as if waiting for a replay, which never came.

Some people called her a past dweller, but no one had ever made her fell like this boy had, not even her boyfriends.

Even when he was dead, she stilled had strong feelings for him.

Claire sighed and got up from the ground and kisses the tombstone before she turned around and walked away.

Before she went out of the cemetery gate she looked at his tombstone once again '' The day you died you took my heart with you Steve, and I don't think I will ever get that back. ''

The she left the cemetery with tears in her eyes.

An: This one is short but I think that this is one of my best so far. In the real story it's a girl going across the road to borrow a cup sugar from the neighbors when the car rammed into her.

The songs how helped me here was all these things I hate made by Bullet For My Valentine and Korn Dead Bodies Everywhere, they really helped me get into the mood of writing this.

I hope that you liked it and R&R to make me write faster!


End file.
